


Hijo del mar (one-shot)

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Mar - Freeform, Oneshot, Yaoi, corto, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: La vida de Axel no es sencilla. Cada mañana, al levantarse, la oscuridad de su día a día se apodera de todos sus pensamientos. Quién le iba a decir que un paseo por la playa le llevaría hasta la luz más brillante que pudo haber conocido nunca.





	Hijo del mar (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno no he editado esto y tiene un año ya (how bold of me) pero espero que no tenga muchas cagadas y que lo disfrutes mucho.

Caminaba solo, sin rumbo. Sentía las piedras crujir bajo mis zapatos, y el cálido aire agitar los mechones cobrizos que caían por mi frente. La luna aún se podía distinguir, adornando el cielo grisáceo que aún no había amanecido. No podía sentir las olas del mar, ya que lo único que escuchaban mis oídos era la música reproducida por mi móvil y conducida hasta ellos a través de mis auriculares. Me gustaba eso, andar por la playa sin un objetivo fijo, y la más temprana de las mañanas era la mejor hora. No había ni rastro del sol que me quemaba la lechosa y débil piel que me cubría, ni demasiada gente que pudiera romper la armonía. Tan solo estábamos la luna, el mar y yo.

Normalmente tomaba el camino contrario al que había seguido aquella vez, pero ése se veía interrumpido por un muro formado por rocas, y me veía obligado a dar media vuelta. Podría seguir caminando, es cierto, pero es bastante difícil pasar por en frente del camino que lleva a casa e ignorarlo. Así que, ese día, decidí explorar más allá de ese camino.

No era muy distinto. Era el mismo mar, la misma luna y la misma cálida brisa, que ahora acariciaba mi nuca. Poco a poco, la playa se fue haciendo más y más estrecha, hasta que al final caminaba por la misma distancia de la costa y el agua. Nunca había visto eso, ni de lejos, así que di media vuelta para comprobar la distancia que me separaba del camino. Me sorprendí al ver que tal era la distancia, que ni tan siquiera podía verlo desde donde estaba. Pensé que tal vez era hora de volver, pero me paré a pensar un segundo más. Quería seguir. Sin tener demasiado claro el motivo, pero quería. Nadie que me importara en especial me esperaba en casa, así que no veía motivo alguno para no seguir mis instintos.

Continué, allá donde había tan poca playa que ni un pescador probaba suerte con esos peces, ni un coche se escuchaba y la calma más absoluta se respiraba, mezclada con el olor de la sal. Tan solo una cosa me llamó la atención. A lo lejos, a unos diez minutos andando, se podía ver una cueva frente al mar, en una parte en la que ya no había playa por la que caminar, y no sabía si el agua frente a ella era lo suficientemente poco profunda para poder andar. Creí que sería entretenido comprobar si había algo de mi interés, así que fijé mi objetivo en ella.

Terminé por quitarme las bambas y los calcetines, ya que el agua empezaba a filtrarse por éstos, pero no dudé en continuar. A medida que me acercaba, un aire cada vez más frío me agitaba levemente la ropa. No podía quitar mi vista, y tampoco quería. El frío del agua en mis pies subió por todo mi cuerpo, hasta obligarme a cruzarme de brazos y encogerme aún con las bambas en las manos. No lo entendía, ya que llevaba bastante andando y el ambiente no era para nada fresco. No quise pensar en ello, por miedo a echarme atrás, y avancé hasta la cueva.

Para mi suerte, el agua frente a ella no me llegaba si quiera a las rodillas, y el sitio estaba resguardado de las olas, así que tuve la oportunidad de mirarla de frente. Estaba completamente oscura, y algo elevada, pero una especie de escalera de rocas, tal vez natural, permitía la entrada a ésta. Me quité los auriculares -solo por si acaso-, encendí la linterna de mi móvil y me dispuse a proseguir con mi exploración.

Subí los rocosos peldaños con cuidado, ayudado por las paredes naturales, mirando con cuidado a mi alrededor. Una vez arriba, un sentimiento extraño se alojó en mi interior, como un nudo, que me aceleró el pulso, incluso sentí mi cara arder. Me puse una mano en el pecho y expiré profundamente. Observé mi entorno, con ayuda de la iluminación artificial. Estaba seguro ahora, alguien había estado en ese lugar recientemente.

Había una caña de pescar que parecía ser bastante vieja, cenizas -tal vez a causa de una posible reciente hoguera-, rocas afiladas, y dibujos en las paredes, a parte de una montaña de arena que parecía servir como una especie de cama. A decir verdad, me dio una mala sensación. De repente tuve la necesidad de salir de ahí. Aquello que me atrajo irremediablemente hacia allí, desapareció de golpe. Tragué saliva y me dispuse a marcharme, pero una figura apareció frente a mí en cuanto me di la vuelta. El móvil, junto a los auriculares, se cayeron al suelo de la impresión. Ahogué un grito, pero la figura dejó escuchar su voz antes de que lo hiciera realidad, y me sentí demasiado paralizado para proseguir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta sonó profunda, tal vez porque resonó por las paredes de aquella cueva, las dimensiones de la cual no conocía aún. Levanté las manos en señal de paz, aunque no podía mirar la cara de esa sombra a causa de la claridad que venía a contraluz.

-L-lo siento, no sabía que alguien...

Interrumpió mis palabras, colocando un objeto afilado, tal vez una piedra atada a una caña o algo parecido, sobre mi garganta. Di un paso involuntario atrás.

-Pues ya lo sabes, así que vete. Y espero no verte más por aquí.

No dudé ni un segundo en obedecer. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni bajar las manos, caminé lentamente hacia la salida. Él me siguió con esa especie de lanza, pero continué de frente cuando pasé por su lado, así que no tuve oportunidad de ver su cara. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a bajar, me detuvo.

-Espera.

Dejé de avanzar y me giré, algo dubitativo. Vi cómo se agachaba y levantaba mi móvil. Lo observó y luego volvió a subir, para ofrecérmelo acto seguido.

-Se ha roto la pantalla. Lo siento.

En ese momento sí que pude verle. Era un chico, que parecía tener unos 17 años al igual que yo, tal vez más o tal vez menos. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos. Dos perlas azuladas que resaltaban al lado de su piel tostada, brillando como dos estrellas en el cielo de la noche, o más bien como la luna llena reflejada en el mar. Su pelo era negro como el carbón, y se alargaba hasta el final de su espalda, cubierto por pequeñas y notables partículas blancas que tal vez eran sal. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, demasiado grande para su delgada complexión, rota por la parte del cuello, una de las mangas y el borde, y unos pantalones negros que parecían más bien mallas, una de las dos piernas rota también. Su aspecto era descuidado, aunque no lo suficiente como para causarle desagrado. En ese momento, su mirada era firme, pero mostraba un pequeño deje de preocupación.

-Ah...- reaccioné al fin-. No importa. He sido yo el que ha entrado sin permiso.

Cogí el móvil y los auriculares de su mano, y comprobé que lo que dijo era cierto. Pero, por lo menos, funcionaba. Aunque ahora el problema era otro: El silencio que se había formado. No sabía si debía hablar, o simplemente irme, o esperar una respuesta de su parte. Al final, opté por la segunda. Me guardé el aparato en el bolsillo y, sin dejar de mirarle, di un paso más. Por si mi suerte no había sido ya suficientemente mala, olvidé que estaba justo en frente del límite de la cueva, así que mi paso fue en falso y me resbalé con una de las rocas. Dentro de mis desafortunados actos, tuve un golpe de suerte, y fue caerme hacia atrás en lugar de en dirección al mar. Puse mis manos tras de mí en un acto reflejo y, nada más entrar en contacto con el suelo, sentí mis manos arder y un terrible dolor en mi muñeca derecha, que me hizo apartar las manos y caer de espaldas igualmente. El chico no tardó nada en acuclillarse a mi lado, sin tocarme.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación, ahora claramente notable-. ¿Te has hecho daño en alguna parte?

Gruñí al sentarme, adolorido por el golpe, pero me sentí aliviado al no notar molestia en la cabeza.

-Sí, sólo... me duele la muñeca- contesté mientras tomaba ésta, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada serio.

-Déjame ver.

Ni siquiera me dejó contestar cuando me tomó por el antebrazo con algo de fuerza. Miró detenidamente mi muñeca, mientras yo le dedicaba mi mirada fijamente a él. Me avergoncé un poco cuando me la devolvió.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?

Al ver esa expresión consternada, como realmente buscando algún motivo para ello, me hizo reír levemente, sin poder evitarlo. Él frunció el ceño por mi reacción. Yo me tapé la boca con la mano que tenía libre. Suspiró.

-En fin... quédate ahí. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer- se levantó tras esas palabras.

-Oh, no hace falta que-

Me miró, algo amenazante, y decidí callarme. Se agachó frente a una montaña de objetos que no podía identificar por la oscuridad, y yo recosté mi espalda en el muro de piedra. Mientras rebuscaba, comenzó a hablar.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago para quedarme yo tranquilo.

Empezaba a ver clara la actitud de ese tipo. El típico sujeto solitario que no hace nada por nadie, pero que en realidad tiene buen corazón y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Me encogí de hombros.

-Nadie te ha dicho lo contrario.

-Solo era para que te quedara claro.

Sonreí. Realmente había acertado. Sin mirarme, pasó por encima de mis piernas tendidas y bajó por las escaleras. No tardó nada en volver a subir. Se sentó, apoyados sus pies en las escaleras, a mi lado, y tendió una mano.

-Dame tus manos.

No parecía estar dispuesto a discutir nada, así que obedecí sin más. Puse mis manos boca arriba frente a él, que cogió la izquierda y la colocó sobre su regazo. Con un trozo de tela mojada con agua del mar, limpió las pequeñas heridas que se formaron en mis manos. Solté un pequeño quejido al sentir el escozor causado por la sal, pero él siguió sin dudar.

-Si te hace daño, es bueno.

No contesté. Era difícil hablar con aquella persona, y yo era malo hablando en general. Así que el silencio prosiguió mientras me hacía lo mismo en la otra mano y comenzaba a ponerme un trozo de tela como vendaje para mi muñeca. En un intento desesperado de acabar con la incomodidad, y tal vez dejar de mirarle tan fijamente, hablé.

-¿Vives aquí?

Ni siquiera me miró al contestarme con otra pregunta.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Tragué saliva. Él no quería mantener ninguna conversación. Pero seguí, porque no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Por qué?

Se pensó qué contestar un par de segundos antes de hacerlo.

-¿Vives en una casa?

Ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Bingo.

-Porque es lo que suele hacer la gente normal.

Él rió irónicamente, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de ponerme el vendaje y me miraba.

-Supongo que yo no formo parte del grupo de la gente normal.

Se levantó, y yo me tomé el vendaje con la otra mano. Parecía un trozo de tela vieja, pero estaba muy bien colocado, así que seguramente no me lo quitaría. Pensé en darle las gracias, pero seguramente insistiría en eso de que no lo hacía por mí, si no por él, con lo cual me lo ahorré. Por otro lado, no sabía cómo continuar la conversación desde su última y extraña declaración. Así que hice la misma pregunta que le haría un niño de cinco años a otro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él se detuvo y se giró hacia mí. Parecía estar debatiendo algo en su interior, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. No le aparté la mirada. Al final, se sentó frente a mí, en el lado opuesto de la entrada a la cueva, también con la espalda recostada en la pared.

-No tengo nombre.

Eso sí que me pilló desprevenido.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues como que no. No recuerdo nada de mi infancia, ni nadie llamándome de ninguna forma. Tampoco necesito ninguno, nunca hablo con nadie.

-Bueno, ahora estás hablando conmigo.

Sentí algún tipo de advertencia en su mirada. No entendía por qué, la verdad, ya que sólo expresaba los hechos. Seguí hablando.

-¿Quieres que te ponga un nombre? Ahora te va a hacer falta.

Le costó unos cuantos segundos contestar, en los que clavó sus ojos sobre los míos con intensidad. Si lo que intentaba era leer mis pensamientos, no era tan difícil. Sólo quería hablar.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Hay algo que te guste mucho?

Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus labios. Miró hacia el horizonte, que se difuminaba entre el azul del mar y el del cielo, y sus labios pronunciaron esa palabra que estaba deseando escuchar.

-El mar.

Sonó como una de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, fuerte pero suave al mismo tiempo. Lo dijo con cariño, lo pude notar, como un religioso que habla de su amado dios. Lo esperaba así.

-¿Qué tal si te llamo Mar y ya está?

Él frunció los labios, algo molesto, pero al menos dejó de usar esas expresiones tan endurecidas. Lo estaba logrando.

-¿Eso no es un nombre de chica?

-¿Mario?

Miró hacia sus pies y repiqueteó en el suelo con los dedos mientras pensaba. Me pregunté si siempre hacía eso, y seguidamente me propuse averiguarlo. Finalmente alzó la mirada.

-Mario me gusta.

Sonreí. Le tendí la mano, a pesar de que estaba algo lejos, esperando que se acercara, porque mi cuerpo en ese momento no me permitía moverme demasiado.

-Encantado, Mario. Soy Axel.

Inclinó la cabeza, y parecía algo confuso. Lo que hacía unos minutos me hizo temblar de miedo, ahora me parecía adorable, aún con su ceño fruncido. Agité la mano, indicándole lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Él pareció unir las piezas y gateó hasta dónde yo estaba, para después limpiarse la mano en su ropa y tomar la mía, aún algo dubitativo. Sentí su piel granulada por la sal contra la mía, mientras seguía mirando sus ojos que me observaban igual. Ese fue el momento en el que supe que no sería la última vez que le vería.

-Encantado.

Por supuesto, volví el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el otro. Se volvió una especie de tradición para mí. Y, como consecuencia, también para él. Al principio se mostraba reacio a la idea de tener que aguantar mi presencia cada día. Algunas veces, incluso, se marchaba a las profundidades de su cueva o salía en dirección al mar y no volvía hasta que no me iba. Pero, por suerte para mí, eso no era siempre. A veces se quedaba por ahí y contestaba a las preguntas que yo le hacía, o manteníamos pequeñas conversaciones mientras pescaba, y más adelante incluso me hacía preguntas banales, como las que le hacía yo. Tal vez él no lo notara, pero poco a poco llegué a conocer bastante sobre él.

Pensé que me costaría bastante averiguar por qué estaba ahí o alguna parte de su pasado, pero en un par de semanas parecía no tener problema alguno en contármelo. Me dijo que no tenía recuerdos de su infancia, no sabía quienes eran sus padres, y la primera memoria que tenía era un grupo de niños que le llevaba comida como si se tratara de un gato abandonado al que no dejan tener en casa a ninguno. Ellos le enseñaron a hablar, a pescar y, más o menos, a comportarse. Pero poco a poco dejaron de ir a verle, y se quedó solo. No parecía afectado por ello, la verdad. Decía que estaba acostumbrado a no tener contacto con los humanos. Y, además...

-Los humanos son un asco.

Me dijo eso un día, sin venir a cuento. Él estaba sentado en el borde, con el anzuelo de su caña hundido en el mar. Yo estaba sentado a su lado, a cierta distancia. Le miré, algo sorprendido por aquella declaración repentina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Señaló al agua con el índice, y expresión de notable enfado.

-Mira.

Obedecí y miré en la dirección indicada, o al menos lo intenté. Él siguió hablando.

-Hay una bolsa de plástico. Cada día saco más de cinco. Me dan asco. ¿Con qué derecho ensucian el mar?

Apoyé las manos detrás de mí y me recosté sobre éstas.

-Las personas son como el mar: tienen su lado bueno y su lado malo.

La manera en que me miró seguidamente fue como si hubiera insultado a su madre.

-¿Qué puede tener el mar de malo? ¿Y las personas de bueno?

-Bueno... el mar ha matado a mucha gente, ¿sabes?- tragué saliva con dificultad-. Y las personas, por ejemplo, son capaces de amar.

-El mar no mata a las personas- dijo con total seguridad-. Son las personas las que se meten en el mar, y a veces pasan accidentes y... bueno, ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir. Y, sobre lo de amar... me parece una tontería.

Pensé un rato cómo seguir la conversación. Me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, en muchos sentidos, pero de nuevo, poco había que perder.

-¿Tú amas a alguien?

Mario miró al agua. Contestó mientras recogía la bolsa con la caña.

-Sólo podría amar al mar. Es lo único que me hace compañía.

"Hasta ahora...", pensé.

-¿No podrías amar a ningún humano como tú?- me atreví a preguntar. Él lo pensó mientras cogía la bolsa y la dejaba a su lado con una expresión de repudio.

-Solo al mar.

No me sentí decepcionado, ya que era lo que esperaba oír. Tomé aire por la nariz y lo dejé escapar por mi boca, profundamente, mirando hacia el agua. Siempre me dejaba mal sabor hablar de aquello.

-El mar mató a mis padres, Mario. Por eso no comparto tu forma de ver eso. Ellos no hicieron nada malo, tan solo decidieron pasar el fin de semana en un crucero que terminó con un destino fatal. Él se los llevó.

No le miré, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Tal vez estaba pensando en que él seguía queriendo al mar, o se estaba arrepintiendo de sus palabras, o pensando alguna respuesta que no le dejara mal. Finalmente, optó por un clásico.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, fue hace mucho. Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

No contestó. Seguramente le di que pensar. Pero entendía cómo se sentía. Durante prácticamente toda su vida, la única compañía que había tenido había sido el mar. Vivía de él. Según me dijo, lo único que comía era lo que pescaba, así que esas aguas le daban la vida. En una ocasión le pregunté también si bebía y se bañaba también en el mar, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Él me dijo que había un lugar en la cueva en la que acababa parte de un riachuelo que desembocaba en el mar, y que creía que era limpia y potable. No me convenció demasiado su respuesta, pero no parecía tener problemas de salud, así que lo dejé estar. Aunque empecé a llevarle una botella de agua cada vez que iba, y me encargué también de enseñarle lo que era el jabón, aunque insistiera en que no hacía falta y en que no quería ensuciar el agua. Me parece que le gustaba eso de oler igual que la imponente extensión azul a la que quería tanto.

-¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto una mañana, al verme con una caja en la mano.

-Helados- contesté-. Toma uno. Hoy hace mucho calor.

Un par de meses atrás se habría negado en rotundo y se habría ido, pero se levantó y cogió el cono que le ofrecía. Lo miró con curiosidad, así que decidí abrir el mío primero, tras sentarme con las piernas cruzadas. Él hizo lo mismo frente a mí y me miró con atención mientras le daba los primeros lametones a mi helado, que estaba ya algo deshecho. Poco después imitó mis gestos, pero me abstuve de mirar cómo lo hacía. O eso intenté, porque al cabo de poco rato levanté la vista, y me encontré con que se había llenado la mano y la cara de sabor a vainilla. No pude evitar reír, lo cual le causó un leve sonrojo que alojó una sensación cálida en mi pecho. Cogí uno de sus trapos y me volví a sentar frente a él.

-Ven, anda...

Acercó un poco la cara para que pudiera limpiarle. Le acaricié las mejillas, aunque fuera con un trozo de tela de por medio, e incluso las comisuras de los labios. Me mordí el labio por dentro.

-Listo, toma.

Le ofrecí el trapo para que él mismo se limpiara la mano. Él lo cogió y me ofreció una de esas cosas que costaba tanto sacarle: una sonrisa. El corazón me daba un vuelco cada vez que la veía, que era bastante de vez en cuando.

-Gracias.

"Estoy muy jodido", eso es lo que pensé. Y lo estaba, realmente.

Aquella tradición de ir a verle cada mañana tuvo que acabarse cuando empecé las clases. No dudé en avisarle de que, a partir del día siguiente, recibiría mis visitas cada día, pero por la tarde.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue su respuesta-. Como si no vienes.

Sabía que no pensaba eso en realidad, y lo ignoré como se merecía.

-¿Te importa si estudio aquí?

Eso llamo su atención, ya que apartó la mirada de la piedra que estaba tallando y la fijó en mí, con cierto brillo.

-¿Estudiar? En plan... ¿con libros y eso?

Solté una risa corta por esa pregunta. Lo que a mí me parecía obvio, él no estaba seguro de si era correcto.

-Claro.

Se tapó los labios con el índice, mientras miraba hacia el suelo y repiqueteaba con los dedos. Sí, lo hacía siempre. Luego, me miró, algo cohibido.

-Yo... podrías... ¿Podrías enseñarme algo?

Le miré, sorprendido. Eso no me lo esperaba para nada. Pero no tardé nada en sonreírle.

-¡Claro! ¡Todo lo que quieras!

Su cara se iluminó de golpe. Su sonrisa era radiante. Resaltaba entre su tez tostada y su opaco cabello. Era preciosa. Él lo era. Y eso sería mi perdición.

Pero así lo hice. Cada día iba a la cueva y le enseñaba algunas cosas básicas, y a veces incluso cosas que había aprendido ese mismo día. Tenía una facilidad para las lenguas increíble, y disfrutaba aprendiendo como un niño disfrutaba jugando. Era digno de ver, y me sentía afortunado por estar a su lado en esos momentos.

Pero no sólo compartimos ratos buenos.

Un día, tras volver de pasar la tarde con él, mis tíos estaban enfadados. Y, como siempre, acababa pagándolo yo. Mi tío se pasó con el alcohol aquella noche y yo, pobre ingenuo, me preocupé por él y me mantuve a su lado. Él no tardó nada en gritarme palabras hirientes, en abrir heridas del pasado que estaban sin cicatrizar, y en hacerme sentir igual de miserable que cada vez que pisaba aquella casa. Así que me fui. No dudé en poner rumbo a la única persona a la que podía llamar "amigo" a esas alturas.

Tenía miedo de tener que despertarle al llegar, pero no hizo falta. Salió de su sueño sin problema al escucharme llorar. Se levantó de su montón de arena con una almohada que yo mismo le había llevado y se acercó a mí con preocupación, para ponerme una mano sobre el hombro. No podía verle, pero podía imaginar perfectamente su expresión.

-Axel, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intenté contestar entre gimoteos, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la muñeca.

-Sólo... p-pasaba por aquí...

Era una excusa horrible, lo sé. Pero supongo que captó el mensaje, ya que rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Yo no le había enseñado cómo se hacía un abrazo, aunque tal vez los niños de los que me habló lo hicieron, o simplemente sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento, la verdad, me daba igual. Me aferré a su espalda para disfrutar de aquella agradable calidez, y me permití el lujo de llorar sobre su hombro. Hacía años que no me sentía así. En ese momento supe por qué había acudido a él sin dudarlo.

Necesitaba sentirme querido.

Y lo hice. A su lado me sentía aceptado. Aunque no era justo, ya que él no sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Así que, cuando ambos nos sentamos en su "cama", me dispuse a hablar, arriesgándome así a quedarme completamente solo de nuevo. Pero él me miraba con atención, esperando una explicación para mi irrupción repentina en mitad de la noche. Y, a la luz del trozo de madera que había prendido para iluminar la cueva, lo solté sin más.

-Desde que era pequeño- empecé-, los niños de mi clase se metían conmigo. Yo era débil y estaba solo, así que nunca me defendí. Cuando murieron mis padres, las burlas y las agresiones no cesaron, y se sumaron a unos tíos con problemas en casa y que, además, no me pueden ni ver. Así que se podría decir que mi vida es una racha de mala suerte.

Reí, pero a él no le hizo gracia. Parecía realmente enfadado.

-¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso? ¿Por qué?

Debí suponer que preguntaría tal cosa. Podría perfectamente no tener ningún motivo, pero no era mi caso, y no entraba en mis planes mentirle. Tragué saliva, apreté mis puños y me dispuse a soltar la bomba. Le miré a los ojos y lo hice.

-Soy gay.

Un silencio que me pareció demasiado pesado cayó sobre nosotros. No apartaba la mirada de mí. Empezaba a temer que me estuviera juzgando, o que ahora las cosas fueran a cambiar, pero dijo la respuesta que menos me esperaba, aunque fuera la más obvia.

-¿Qué es eso?

Parpadeé un par de veces, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto, él vivía alejado del mundo. No sabía qué era eso, y tal vez ni siquiera sabía que lo normal era que un hombre amara a una mujer.

-Pues... que me gustan los hombres.

La confusión se intensificó en su expresión.

-¿Y?

Un resoplido en forma de risa no pudo retenerse en mi interior.

-Pues que eso no es normal.

-¿No lo es?

-No.

Miró al frente, claramente perdido. No le aparté la vista de la cara. Sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las llamas, al igual que su piel, mientras intentaba comprender el sentido de esta sociedad. Me volvió a mirar.

-Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo. Los humanos son un asco y punto.

Miré mis manos, ya relajadas, con una sonrisa involuntariamente triste.

-Supongo que eso me incluye.

-¡No! No, claro que no, Axel- ni siquiera se planteó la respuesta. Ese hecho me hizo feliz.

-Pero yo soy humano.

-Pero tú eres... diferente.

Suspiré y, seguidamente, le miré. Había conseguido lo que deseaba tanto sin ni siquiera saberlo, en las profundidades de mi mente: ser especial para Mario. O para alguien. Y si ese alguien era Mario, mejor. Sus palabras me parecieron sinceras y claras, al igual que su transparente y atenta mirada, bajo la cual le aparté los mechones de pelo que le cruzaban la cara y se los dejaba reposar detrás de su oreja. En lugar de quitar mi mano seguidamente, acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de ésta. No era como al principio, ahora sí que tenía algo que perder. Pero, aún así, acabé por tomar su mejilla con suavidad y acercarme a él en un rápido impulso, juntando nuestros labios en un beso que tal vez separé demasiado rápido. Fue suave, pero quemaba como si Mario estuviera en llamas, o como si yo lo estuviera. Y salado. Fue como relamerte tras meter la cabeza dentro del agua en la playa. Y mágico. A mí me pareció mágico. Pero Mario no mostraba ninguna expresión a parte de su confusión que tal vez ni siquiera le abandonó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un beso- contesté, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mientras él seguía asimilándolo, me levanté, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Le miré con la misma sonrisa decaída de antes.

-Es una forma de decirle a alguien que le quieres.

Me giré y me dispuse a volver a casa, ya que tal vez mis tíos se acabarían preocupando. Pero me tomó de la camiseta y me habló antes si quiera de que pudiera darme la vuelta, a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Quédate.

Lo hice. Esa noche dormí a su lado en ese montón de arena, y no fue la última vez. Aquella cueva, junto al mar y a Mario, se convirtieron en mi refugio, en ese lugar al que escapar cuando mis sentimientos empezaban a ponerse en mi contra, para poder centrarme en unos sentimientos distintos. Pasamos meses así, haciéndonos compañía y sin mencionar aquel gesto que me sigo preguntando a día de hoy de dónde saqué el valor para hacerlo. El frío empezaba a hacerse notar, y en estas fechas siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Me puse enfermo de la noche a la mañana, y mi tía no me dejaba ir a clase, y mucho menos me dejaría ir a algún otro lugar, es decir, con Mario. Aunque tal vez él no le daba importancia a mi ausencia, esos días le eché verdaderamente en falta. No hacía más que mirar por la ventana, al poco mar que se podía ver desde ésta, pensando que de alguna forma eso me mantendría cerca de él. La sorpresa me la llevé cuando volví a su cueva. Estaba vacía, así que supuse que estaba más adentro o se estaba dando un baño en el agua. Pero, antes de poder sentarme a esperar, unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza, causándome un respingo del sobresalto.

-¡Axel! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!?- Mario sonaba entre preocupado y enfadado. Me cogió de los hombros con fuerza y me miró con fuego en lugar de agua en sus ojos.

-Yo... estaba enfermo. Lo siento.

-¿¡Cómo que lo siento!? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer de esa forma! ¿¡Me oyes!?- me agitó, como si así me fuera a enterar mejor de su advertencia.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-¡Pues claro que estaba preocupado!- me soltó de golpe y se giró, intentando que se le pasara el cabreo. Yo sonreí y le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

-Gracias.

Era lo menos que podía decir. Nadie se preocupaba por mí de verdad, tan solo por obligación. Nadie me hacía reír ni sonreír como él. Nadie me hacía mirar la vida de una manera distinta. Sólo él. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle.

Pero yo también estaba preocupado por él, por su ropa y por el frío que se avecinaba. Seguía llevando esos estropajos andrajosos que le había traído el mar, arrastrados por las olas. Por mucho que le insistía, se negaba a aceptar otra ropa, porque decía que era un regalo del mar. Así que tuve una idea.

-Te he dicho que no me compres ropa, Axel- dijo mientras desempaquetaba un jersey bien grueso.

-Y yo te he dicho que éste es tu regalo de nuestro cumpleaños. Mira, te has olvidado éste- le tendí otro paquete, y él resopló con agotamiento.

-Pero no tiene sentido.

-¡Tiene mucho sentido! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y, como tú no tienes, he decidido que también sea el tuyo. Así que éste es mi regalo para ti, y tu regalo para mí será aceptarlo sin rechistar. Vamos, pruébate esto.

Le tendí un suéter azul, a lo que él me miró, incrédulo ante mi persistencia. Pero, finalmente, se rindió. Se quitó la prenda que cubría su torso, demasiado repentinamente para la estabilidad de mis latidos, y se puso la prenda nueva. Al principio parecía algo incómodo, y me miró con inseguridad.

-¿Cómo me queda?

Lo suficientemente bien para que me hiciera suspirar, esa era la respuesta.

-Genial. Ahora éste, venga.

A partir de ese día, me acostumbré a verle con la ropa que le había dado. Se negaba a lavarla en el río, ya que decía que eso ensuciaría el mar, así que de vez en cuando me la llevaba y se la lavaba yo en casa cuando estaba vacía. Le compré ropa nueva cuando el frío se marchó, y tuve que convencerle de nuevo para que la aceptara, pero empezaba a entender que su forma de vivir hasta ese momento no era la más adecuada para una persona. Empezaba a necesitar compañía, a apreciar el calor humano, a sonreír, cada vez más.

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan largo?- le pregunté un día, mientras ambos pescábamos. Le había tomado prestada una caña a mi tío y él me estaba enseñando cómo usarla.

-Bueno- contestó-, nunca he tenido la necesidad de cortarlo.

-¿Sabes? Yo quiero ser peluquero. Y, antes de que me preguntes, eso es el oficio de arreglar y cortar el pelo.

Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, cosa que miré de reojo.

-¿Me harías algo gratis? Puedo servirte de prueba, tengo una buena cantidad de pelo...- se tomó un mechón y lo acarició entre sus dedos frente a él. Ni dudé en cuál era la respuesta.

-Claro.

Y así al día siguiente le acabé haciendo una trenza enorme que caía por su hombro y seguía hasta más o menos la altura de su ombligo. Ya se ponía el sol cuando estábamos sentados, con nuestras rodillas juntas, y ya había terminado de hacer mi obra maestra.

-Listo- dije, tras atar una goma de pelo en su extremo-. ¿Qué te parece?

Se tomó la trenza entre las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien hecha, pero no sé cómo me queda.

-Eso tiene arreglo.

Me levanté y saqué mi móvil. Me senté a su lado y lo alcé para hacer una foto de ambos. No se veía muy bien, ya que mi pantalla seguía rota, pero era algo.

-Mira, pon los dedos así- hice el símbolo de la victoria y sonreí a la cámara. Pude ver a través de ésta cómo me miraba, extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Quién sabe. Tú hazlo.

Lo hizo, pero la confusión seguía reflejada en su cara aún cuando hice la foto. Aún así, me encantaba el resultado.

-Mira- le dije tras enseñárselo a él-. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo miró detenidamente. Luego una curva se formo en sus labios.

-Me gusta la trenza y me gusta la imagen- me miró-. Gracias.

Al parecer, cuando bajé la mano, la dejé demasiado cerca de la suya. Estábamos muy juntos, y nuestros meñiques se rozaban. Y, ahora que se había girado hacia mí, unos pocos centímetros eran los que separaban nuestras caras. Esperaba que mis pecas no se borraran por ningún posible sonrojo. Volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Oye, Axel, ¿Recuerdas aquél... beso que me diste?- dudó al decir la palabra "beso", pero no me sorprendió que la recordara.

-Ah, ya...- recogí mis rodillas entre mis brazos y bajé la mirada-. Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado, la verdad. Fue una tontería que-

-¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?

Me interrumpió, pero lo olvidé al instante. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y volví a mirarle. Me costaba creer que lo que había escuchado era cierto, pero un leve sonrojo posado sobre sus mejillas confirmó que no había entendido mal sus palabras. Noté mi cara arder también. Le aparté unos mechones de la suya, como la última vez, cerré los ojos y me acerqué de nuevo a sus labios con los míos hasta juntarlos. Esta vez me tomé mi tiempo. Era un contacto débil, pero grande para mí. Luché por que mi respiración se mantuviera, ya que mi corazón ya estaba bastante alterado. Cuando me separé, sentí su mano en mi cuello, que me impedía alejarme, e instantes después sus labios de nuevo junto a los míos. No puedo negar que me sorprendí, y más aún cuando noté cómo se movía. Tal vez quería más, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero yo sí. Más o menos.

Introduje mi lengua tímidamente en su boca, y él no tardó en acariciarla con la suya. Entrelazó nuestras piernas, y posó su mano sobre mi cintura. Puede que todo eso lo hiciera impulsivamente, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero yo lo agradecía. Sentía que el pecho me iba a explotar, y mi cuerpo tan solo me pedía más. Pero supe que era suficiente en cuanto se separó. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban desacompasadas, y supongo que mi sonrojo era tan o más intenso que el suyo. Con nuestras frentes aún juntas, me confesó algo en un murmuro.

-Creo que soy gay.

Tras analizar sus palabras, no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas. Me parecía adorable que no tuviera otra manera de decirlo. Él no había tenido contacto con ninguna mujer lo suficiente como para sentirse atraído por ella, y aun así se planteaba su sexualidad en relación a lo nuestro. Aunque él no entendió qué me hizo tanta gracia, y me miraba con incredulidad y molestia. Cuando me tranquilicé, recuperé mi proximidad y le hablé prácticamente sobre los labios.

-Tú también me gustas.

A partir de ese momento, nuestra relación cambió un poco. Seguía casi igual, a decir verdad, pero de vez en cuando me abstenía de reprimir mis deseos de besarle, y él hacía lo mismo. Jamás me había sentido tan afortunado. Todos los momentos felices de mi vida no podían compararse a cuando nuestras manos se rozaban y él cogía la mía con firmeza. Todo estaba bien cuando estaba a su lado. O, al menos, era así, hasta que ocurrió aquello que ni siquiera me atreví a pensar que pasaría.

Un día, algunos de mis agresores me siguieron por la tarde. Yo no me percaté, así que subí las rocas y dejé mis zapatos junto a éstas, para más tarde hacer lo mismo con mi mochila. Mario salió a recibirme, con la trenza que le había hecho por la mañana, unos pantalones anchos, de esos de tela fina, y una camiseta de manga larga. Sonreí al verle.

-Estás muy guapo hoy- no pude evitar expresar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Él rodó los ojos.

-Pf, cállate- se acercó para besarme, pero a penas unos segundos duró cuando una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me separara y me colocara a su lado en una posición defensiva.

-Vaya, así que aquí es dónde venías cada día, ¿Eh, princesa?

Tres chicos, de aspecto normal pero con malas intenciones, nos mostraban sus sonrisas venenosas. Mario no dudó en avanzar, amenazante.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-¿Nosotros?- uno de ellos rió-. ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Es tu novio, princesa? Tiene pinta de salvaje.

Eso causó las carcajadas de todos. Mario apretó los puños, y yo sólo deseaba que no le hicieran daño.

-¿Sois vosotros los que se meten con Axel?

El cabecilla del grupo avanzó con aires de grandeza. Yo tenía miedo de tener que apartar la mirada en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué si es así?

Mario no lo dudó. En un rápido movimiento, tomó su lanza que estaba descansando en una de las paredes, y la apuntó al cuello del chico. La expresión del susodicho cambió de golpe. Tenía miedo. Seguro que tan solo el frío contacto de la piedra con su piel le hizo helar la sangre.

-Vuelve a acercarte a él, tú o tus amiguitos, y lo próximo que te comas será mi lanza. Y atreveos a contarle esto a alguien, a ver quién se cree que una persona vive en una cueva. Venga, largo de aquí.

Pude ver claramente cómo el matón tragaba saliva. Retrocedió un par de pasos, intentando mantener su compostura.

-V-vamos, chicos, no vale la pena.

-Sí, vámonos.

Mario y yo nos mantuvimos estáticos hasta que desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Cuando pasó, se relajó con un resoplido y se giró, algo consternado.

-¿Estás bi-?

Dejó caer la lanza al suelo, causando un fuerte eco, en cuanto sintió un abrupto y fuerte abrazo de mi parte. No se lo esperaba, pero no pude controlarlo. Le apreté con fuerza entre mis brazos y ahogué mis palabras entre nosotros.

-Te quiero.

El nudo de mi pecho se deshizo cuando me correspondió al abrazo con un "yo también". Ahora estaba seguro de que no había marcha atrás. Le quería, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo único que podían hacer mis sentimientos era crecer. Sería él, o no sería nadie.

-¿Una cita?- preguntó, extrañado, la tarde del último viernes de abril.

-Sí, podemos ir a la playa, no sé.

-Pero si a penas hace calor...

-¿Por qué tiene que hacer calor? Odio el calor. Además, no habrá absolutamente nadie, y menos por aquí cerca.

Así le convencí. Le traje un bañador y comida para ambos, a parte de las toallas. Estaba emocionado, ya que nunca había tenido una cita, pero Mario parecía no entender del todo lo que era. Aún así, disfrutó como un niño bañándose en el mar conmigo. Para mí era un lujo verle tan feliz, haciendo lo que más le gustaba junto a mí, con su ya habitual trenza flotando en el agua, y su sonrisa que brillaba más que el reflejo del sol. Comimos juntos y le obligué a esperar para volver a entrar en el agua, por muchas ganas que tuviera de meterse de nuevo. Aunque aproveché ese rato para tomarme mi tiempo al besarle, al acariciar la arena que cubría su piel y a saborear la sal que impregnaba sus labios. Así, al menos, no parecía un niño pequeño preguntando continuamente si podía volver al agua. En realidad, aún cuando pudimos volver, se negó a dejar de besarme. Rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos, y nos besamos hasta que el sol amenazaba con esconderse. Entonces, se separó y se mordió el labio inferior, el cual estaba algo hinchado y rojizo.

-Axel...- dijo, finalmente, en un susurró que hizo temblar mis piernas.

-¿Sí?

Parecía avergonzado por preguntarme cualquier cosa que quisiera saber, pero al final se atrevió a hacerlo.

-¿Hay algo más allá de los besos?

Mi pecho se encogió, incapaz de controlar la aceleración de mis latidos. No le iba a esconder nada, y tampoco es que quisiera. Así que probé también la sal de su cuello, y toqué partes de él que nunca había tocado, y él tocó partes de mí que nunca habían sido tocadas, y escuché su voz de una manera que jamás habría imaginado ni en el mejor de mis sueños, y nos hicimos uno acompañados por el vaivén de las olas del mar.

Creía que no se podía ser más feliz. De hecho, lo sigo creyendo aún. Los días a su lado dejaron de ser pesadillas para convertirse en sueños, y la felicidad me embargaba cada día más. Pero sabía que eso iba a acabar. No creía necesario que él lo supiera, ya que quería disfrutar de cada día hasta el último, así que el verano volvió, y yo recuperé la tradición de ir a verle por las mañanas, aunque me quedaba prácticamente todo el día con él, y cuando no, me quedaba a pasar la noche a su lado. Pasó un año desde que le conocí, y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado todo desde entonces. Recordaba ese chico despeinado, vestido con trapos, reacio a mantener relación alguna con nadie que me cautivó desde el primer momento, y me costaba hacerme a la idea de que era ese alegre chico que me sonreía con tanta facilidad y que me besaba a la mínima oportunidad.

Pero el verano se acabó, y me pasé toda una noche en vela escribiendo la nota que acabaría con todo. Al día siguiente, fui a verle temprano. Me recibió como siempre y pasamos juntos un día más. Aquella vez me costó despedirme más que ninguna. Había estado todo el tiempo más cariñoso que de costumbre, así que Mario me preguntó si pasaría con él la noche también.

-No puedo- contesté, intentando aparentar normalidad-. Mi tío me ha dicho que hoy me quiere en casa. Otra vez será.

Me levanté del suelo y él hizo un puchero mientras hacía lo mismo. Atesoré cada gesto, pensando en que tal vez era la última vez que los veía, intentando frenar mis ganas de llorar. Le acaricié la mejilla y le besé. No supo como siempre, no me recordaba al mar, ya que era un sabor amargo, un sabor a despedida. Aún así, intenté grabarlo a fuego en mi mente. Me separé y le sonreí.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras le soltaba y me dirigía a las escaleras. Cogí mis chanclas y, en el proceso, dejé caer la nota sin que se diera cuenta. Me giré una última vez, y me despedí con un leve gesto de la mano, al cual respondió de la misma forma. Bajé los peldaños y aceleré el paso de camino a casa. Mientras avanzaba con dificultad por el agua, mis propias palabras escritas se repetían en mi mente.

"Querido Mario,   
Este tiempo contigo a mi lado ha sido el más feliz de toda la existencia que recuerdo. No se me dan demasiado bien las palabras, pero quiero que entiendas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Tus ojos son mis mejores vistas, tu risa es tu canción favorita, y tus labios son lo único que comería cada día de mi vida. Eres la única luz que alumbra la oscuridad que es mi vida, y por eso te quiero y te lo agradezco. Pero no puedo seguir aquí. El único lugar de este sitio que no me produce malestar es tu cueva. La escuela me hace sentir mal, mi casa es igual que entrar en un mal sueño, las calles me traen malos recuerdos, y me siento atrapado. Me han dado una beca para estudiar en una universidad que está bastante lejos de aquí. No creas que no pensé en ti cuando la pedí, y por eso lo intenté e las ciudades que tuvieran el mar cerca, con la idea de traerte conmigo. Pero solo me han aceptado en esta, que está en el centro y no tiene mar. Me parecería muy cruel separarte de lo que más quieres, y tampoco creo que quisieras eso, así que decidí pasar junto a ti hasta el último minuto posible. Mañana me iré y seguramente no volveré nunca a este infierno. Pero espero que no pienses que te voy a olvidar. Eres mi único amor, y siempre te recordaré como tal. El único que me quiere como soy, y que no tiene miedo de mostrarme cómo es. Soy un poco egoísta, y no quería decirte esto a la cara. Quería recordarte con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Así que lo siento, y gracias por todo. Quiero que sigas viviendo tu vida, hacia delante. Pero, por favor, no me olvides.   
Te quiero y siempre lo haré.   
Axel"

Mis lágrimas desaparecían sobre la arena. No quería que me viera llorar por él. Había escuchado mi llanto incontables veces, cuando aparecía de madrugada en su hogar, pero nunca causado por él. Pero ahí estaba, luchando por que mis ojos dejaran de inundarse a orillas del mar. Sentía cómo todo se desmoronaba, y las dudas de si había hecho lo correcto no dejaban de asaltarme. Nunca sería feliz lejos de Mario, pero tampoco sería feliz allí. Al menos no ahora.

Pero, al parecer, tuve que haberme dado más prisa. Escuché a alguien jadeando a mis espaldas, y me giré para encontrarme a Mario intentando recuperar la respiración. Eso era lo último que quería que pasara. Pero ahí estaba. Levantó la mirada, cristalizada al igual que la mía, y se acercó a mí con algo de enfado, con la carta en la mano.

-Axel, ¿Puedes hacer el favor de explicarme qué tipo de broma es esta?- preguntó a duras penas, señalando el papel arrugado.

-Es... es la verdad, Mario- contesté, temiendo de su respuesta.

-¿La verdad?- cogió el papel con ambas manos y lo partió por la mitad, y luego en pedazos más pequeños que fueron volando junto al viento hasta caer sobre el mar-. ¡No es ninguna verdad! ¡No me voy a separar de ti!

Su voz, normalmente suave y relajada, sonaba rota, al igual que su expresión. Me estaba destrozando por segundos. Y él se estaba destrozando igual.

-Mario, yo...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré bien sin ti? Axel, por favor, escúchame. Eres toda mi vida. Llevo tu ropa, duermo sobre tus sábanas, aprendo lo que tú me enseñas, hablo solamente contigo, y tengo una foto nuestra al lado de mi cama... ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder vivir sin ti ahora? ¡Dime!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban ágilmente por las mejillas de ambos. Mi corazón ya estaba despedazado, al igual que los trozos de papel que flotaban sobre las olas.

-Yo... no puedo quedarme aquí.

-¡Lo sé y lo entiendo!- dijo, mientras se acercaba con un tono menos agresivo-. Pero déjame al menos irme contigo...

-Eso no creo que sea una solución. Tendrías que relacionarte con mucha gente cada día, incluso empezar a trabajar.

-¡Lo haré!- la desesperación se notaba en su tono-. Por ti lo haré, ¡De verdad!

-¿Y el mar?- acabé diciendo-. Hace unos meses decías que tan solo podías amar al mar. No puedo separarte de lo que más amas. Es como sacar un pez del agua. Simplemente... no se puede- me alejé un par de pasos, y él se quedó estático en su lugar.

Miró hacia el suelo, tal vez pensando en qué era lo que le convenía en realidad. El sonido de las olas era lo único que llenaba el ambiente. Al final, volvió a hablar, con un tono mucho menos alterado, y mirando hacia la lejanía de ambos azules. Rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-Hace poco entendí una cosa. Antes pensaba que si el mar se llevaba a una persona, era culpa de la persona. No me importaba la cantidad de gente que muriera en sus aguas, porque se lo habían buscado. Pero llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de que, si el mar se te llevara a ti...- apretó los puños con fuerza y los volvió a relajar-. Lo odiaría. Odiaría al mar con toda mi alma. No volvería a tocarlo, ni a comer nada que proviniera de él, y acabaría muriendo en mi cueva, de hambre y de pena- me miró de nuevo-. Tú eres lo que más amo del mundo, Axel. Más que al mar y a cualquier cosa. Y, como tú has dicho, no puedes separarme de lo que más amo.

Mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no me conmovieron, que no revolvieron mis entrañas hasta el punto de creer que estaba enfermando por segundos. Jamás esperé escuchar nada parecido de parte de alguien y dirigido hacia mí. Me quería de verdad, y yo le quería de vuelta. Pero no había marcha atrás. No podía meterle en una sociedad que odiaba, tenerlo metido en un piso día tras día, esperando mi regreso. Le dediqué una mirada que imploraba perdón mientras me mordía el labio.

-La decisión está tomada. Lo siento...

Pude ver como sus últimas esperanzas se hundían en lo más profundo. Más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y yo creía que me iba a volver loco si las veía caer otra vez.

-Entonces... esto es un adiós.

-Eso parece- contesté tras tragar saliva con mucha dificultad.

-Es una verdadera lástima que te hayan vencido.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzado. Era cierto, me habían vencido. Y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No podía... o, tal vez...

Tal vez sí que podía.

Si superaba mis fantasmas, si dejaba de temerle a la vida, si vencía yo...

-Mario, escúchame.

Levantó la mirada, sin entender a qué venía aquello. Pero conseguí toda su atención.

-Mañana me iré, eso no puedo cambiarlo. Pero... pero volveré. En cuanto pueda soportarlo. Volveré para verte. Tal vez estando allí pueda dejar de ver este lugar como un infierno. Puede que... puede que consiga ganarles. Y, si es así...

Sin que su expresión cambiara, pude ver como la luz se alojaba en su mirada. Un rayo de esperanza, tal vez. El mismo rayo que me había asaltado a mí.

-Te voy a esperar- aseguró con absoluta seriedad.

-Puede que no vuelva nunca...

-Te esperaré hasta la muerte. Todos los días. Viviré por ti, y moriré por ti si hace falta.

Así que eso hice. Me marché, y me alejé de mi felicidad más plena y de mi miseria más absoluta al mismo tiempo. Nada más separarme de Mario, soñaba con el momento de volver a verle. Y desde entonces mis días están hundidos en la más profunda soledad, hasta que puedo permitirme volver unos días y pasarlos junto a él, que es el único momento en el que me siento completo. Sigo temiéndole a ese sitio, y mis fantasmas no dejan de perseguirme. Pero mayor es mi pena si no puedo estar junto a lo único que arroja felicidad a mi existencia. Cada vez que vuelvo, tengo miedo de que haya desaparecido. Siempre lo tuve, en realidad. Se veía tan unido al mar, que temía que se fundiera con él, y que no podría volver a verle nunca más. Por suerte, eso no ha pasado nunca hasta ahora, y espero que nunca pase. Si pasa, me iré con él. Dejaré que el agua me lleve hasta donde quiera el destino, pero me mantendré a su lado. Es imposible para mí que este sentimiento muera. Al fin y al cabo, me había enamorado del hijo del mar. Y siempre lo estaré, hasta el día que me lleven las olas.

Fin.

 


End file.
